The French Maid Dress
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: "Come on, Naruto, either do the dare or not…either way you could end up losing." Shikamaru lazily said. SasuxNaru, GaaxLee, ShinxKiba, and Naked Chouji Warning: Yaoi! Boy on boy! You have been warned don't blame me if you read it!
1. Naruto

**Yaoi: So, my sister, EJ, wanted a SasuNaru and I had only the joke one so I'm making this one for her in return….and I'm sorry for the readers of My lover is a Vampire, but I have a few things to sort out with that story...I really feel bad for working on this instead of that but I hope I can be forgiven since this story is for a friend of mine.  
****  
****Disclaimer: I no own! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Warning: Yaoi(Boy on boy…You have been WARNED…if you don't like it I suggest you stop reading now and if you're under age I can't be held responsible for you reading this!)

Pairing: SasuNaru

  
"Come on, Naruto, either do the dare or not…either way you could end up losing." Shikamaru lazily said as he sat up to join the conversation of Naruto's dare.

"Yeah, what Shikamaru said!" Chouji said as he smiled a little.

"This is troublesome, I'm leaving…and, Naruto, just do the dare, it couldn't hurt for you to live on the wild side even though you always do." Shikamaru nagged before leaving the blonde idiot with the three that were gaining up on him.

"B-But do I have to?" Naruto whined as he pouted.

"Yes!" The three answered.

"Fine, but if I do it, Chouji, you have to run around Kohona, naked while yelling 'Look at my sexi boteh!'…Lee, you have to ask Gaara out…while naked…and finally, Kiba, you have to dry hump Shino, run away then when he least expects it dry hump him again, you have to do this five times though." Naruto finished with a smirk as Chouji blushed, Lee paled, and Kiba froze where he was not breathing in shock.

"Fine, I'll do it if you do." Kiba finally snapped out of it and nodded his head in victory.

"If Kiba will do it, I'll do it to." Lee said as he pumped his fists and fire shown in his eyes.

"You know, I've actually always wanted to do that." Chouji admitted with a laugh as he took a seat.

"Okay, Naruto, time to do your dare." Kiba said with a snicker as he sat down beside Chouji, Lee soon joining them.

"Fine!" Naruto huffed as he grabbed the bag beside the three sitting and walked into the nearest changing room.

"Oh, and don't forget, you have to go home wearing that." Kiba yelled for the blonde to here earning him an angry yell from the room.

"You know what I think, guys?" Kiba asked after he stopped snickering.

"What?" Lee asked as he and Chouji looked at Kiba.

"With Naruto in that, Sasuke is sure in hell going to have a fit." Kiba said with a laugh with the other three joining him.

"I think you're right, Kiba." Chouji agreed once he could breathe.

"You almost done in there?" Kiba asked impatiently as he stood up and walked to the stall door.

"I don't want to come out, it's too embarrassing." Naruto whined as he looked in the mirror.

"If you don't wear that, then you lose the dare and have to wear that skimpy girl lingerie. Now come out!" Kiba yelled at the blonde before he began to pound on the door.

"Fine, but you'll laugh." Naruto said and Kiba ceased his pounding on the door while taken a few steps back as the door clicked before opening. A full blush covered Naruto's face as he stepped out in front of his friends. None of the three guys made a sound as they stared in shock at Naruto.

"Stop staring, it's embarrassing." Naruto whined as he tried to cover his legs with the front of the black and white French maid's uniform. The outfit he was dared to wear consisted of a black and white French Maid's dress that only came down enough to cover his butt, black slacks that came up until it was an inch away from the end of the dress, black high hills, and, to top it off, with his hair pulled down, a white with black hair band was placed on top of his head.

"Wow, Naruto, that look really does work for you." Kiba teased as he looked Naruto up and down.

"Down boy, he belongs to the Uchiha brat." Chouji chimed in as he wacked Kiba in the head.

"I know, but I can always look as long as I don't touch." Kiba snickered as he stood up and stretched while smirking.

"Ready to face the world, Naruto?" Kiba joked as the other two stood also.

"No." Naruto growled as he slumped and walked over to his friends throwing his bag of clothes at Kiba.

"Now, that's no way a lady should act. Shoulders up, back straight, and smile pretty." Kiba teased as he caught the bag.

"Bite me, dog boy." Naruto growled as he walked pass the three and outside of the mall they had been in.

"Hey, Kiba, who's the cutie?" A guy teased as they walked by him.

"Naruto." Kiba said back with a smirk as the guy busted out in laughter.

"I'm about ready to kill you, Kiba." Naruto hissed before walking faster and outside of the mall.

"What's wrong, can't take the dare?" Kiba teased as he caught up with Naruto.

"I can…Just take me home." Naruto said as he reached the car and waited for Kiba to unlock it. Kiba reaches for his keys before an idea hits him.

"Who all thinks Naruto should _walk_ home?" Kiba said with a smirk as he looked back and Chouji and Lee.

"Ah, Kiba, what an excellent idea!" Chouji chimed as he reached the car before Lee finally did.

"Aw, come on guys, y'all can't be serious!" Naruto whine as his shoulders sagged and a full blown pout crossed his lips.

"But we are serious, Naruto." Kiba said with a smirk before unlocking his car and letting Lee and Chouji in before getting in himself.

"Start walk, Naruto." Kiba yelled with a smile before he closed his door and started the car.

"Jerks." Naruto hissed as he began to walk towards the sidewalk to walk home.

"I hope no one forgets your dares." Naruto hissed as people stared as he walked by them.

"N-Naruto, is-s th-at you?" A familiar nervous voice asked as he neared the dark haired girl.

"Ah, Hinata…Yeah, it's me." Naruto blushed as he started as Hinata who was looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Hinata asked as she pointed to his outfit.

"Um, let's just say I was dared to wear this." Naruto said as he looked down in defeat.

"Ah…Um…well, I guess you want to get out of public, so I'll let you go, Naruto." Hinata said as she smile slightly at the blonde.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto said before he dashed off. He walked rapidly until he reached his front door.

"Oh kami, please, Sasuke don't be home." Naruto whispered under his breath as he opened the door and stuck his head in to see the said Uchiha sitting in his usually chair with his back to the door.

_'__Shit!'_ Naruto thought as he tried to figure out a plan to get to the bedroom before Sasuke noticed him.

"Naruto, I know you're there. Come in and shut the door." Sasuke commanded as he set his book down and calmly stood.

'_Double trouble shit!'_ Naruto thought when he was forced to follow Sasuke's command.

"Hmm, What's the outfit for, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked as he turned around while Naruto was closing the door. Naruto's whole face turned red as Sasuke looked his body up and down, sizing him up, or mentally undressing him. Either way, it was embarrassing for the blonde.

"Um…just thought I'd try a new look…Does it look bad?" Naruto said seductively as he swayed his hips while walking towards Sasuke.

"I didn't say it looked bad…Tough, I didn't say it looked okay. I think it's fitting of you." Sasuke teased as Naruto was near enough for him to grab and pulled close to his clothed chest.

"Hmm, well, I'll have to remember that the next time I want to get you in the mood…Shall we move this to the bedroom or do you want to stay here where we're most likely to have some idiot to walk in?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he hugged Sasuke before releasing him.

"Let's move it to…The couch…The bedroom is too far away for me." Sasuke said as he nipped Naruto's nose playfully before pulling the blonde to the couch and throwing him down on it before climbing on top of him.

"Besides isn't it time the village learns you and I are not free for the taking." Sasuke teased before taking Naruto's lips in a kiss. Running his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, earning entrance to the warm cavern he loved to explore every chance that he got. A moan erupted from the back of Naruto's throat as he felt Sasuke's tongue run over his tongue sending sparks through his tongue and down his body. Sasuke smile brightened as he pulled back and looked at Naruto's beet red face.

"I should really thank who really put you up to wear this little outfit." Sasuke teased as he ran his hand down the front of Naruto's dress then ran his hand softly down his right leg as the dress ended.

"H-How did you know?" Naruto asked with widened eyes as he looked up at his lover.

"Well, since it's you I doubt you'd wear this without being force." Sasuke said as he moved his hand to the blonde's left leg and ran his hand up it.

"It was this or some lingerie!" Naruto blurted with a deeper blush than before as he felt Sasuke's hand reach under the hem of the dress.

"Hmm, I wouldn't have minded the second choice." Sasuke teased as moved his hand to the bulge hidden under the lovely black and white dress.

"I had to go out in public, there was no way I was going to wear something skimpy in public!" Naruto squeaked as he closed his eyes and let his body soak in the sensations.

"Ah, is that the reason now…And what do we have here…silky panties?" Sasuke teased as he ran his hands over the silky fabric earning moans from his blonde lover.

"It seems they made you go all out with the outfit…I wonder if they made you wear a bra." Sasuke teased some more making the blonde finally stare at him in shock.

"N-No! They didn't!" Naruto defended himself before Sasuke applied pressure to the bulge in the silky panties ending Naruto's words with a throaty moan.

"Really now…I guess the only way I'll know is if I look for myself. It's a shame though." Sasuke said as he softly ran his hand down Naruto's thighs while looking deeply into the blonde's eyes.

"What do you mean it's a shame?" Naruto started with a curious mixed with worry look across his face.

"That I have to take you out of this sexy outfit…Ah, I have an idea, you promise to wear this again, and I'll fulfill your desire." Sasuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear making said blonde to shiver in pleasure.

"B-But this outfit is embarrassing!" Naruto protested as he finally moved his body once again by covering his crotch with his hands. A full blown blush covered his whiskered face as Sasuke moved towards his right ear and licking the shell of it.

"Oh, but I don't think it is…I think it's very sexy and seductive on you." He breathed into the ear earning a whimper and a shiver from the blonde.

"Baka!" Naruto hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"If you keep resisting, I will use force." Sasuke threatened with a smirk earning him a glare and a tongue from the blonde. He took a hand and placed it on the blonde's chest before running it until he was to the zipper in the back of the dress.

"I guess it'll be by force than." Sasuke teased as he pulled the zipper down as Naruto started to fight back a little.

"No, baka." Naruto hissed as he pushed on the raven haired man's chest but he couldn't budge him.

"You brought it upon yourself, Naruto-kun." Sasuke teased as he grabbed the blonde's right wrist and forcefully pushing the arm through the sleeve before doing the same to the other.

"Oh, so you do have one on." Sasuke teased as he reached back and unhooked the orange bra.

"I do love it though; it is the right color to match you." Sasuke teased as he removed the bra and throwing it into his favorite chair.

"I-If you think I chose it, you're wrong!" Naruto squeaked as he still fought against Sasuke.

"I didn't say you did. You're still fighting I see. I guess I'll be forced to use these little bad boys again." Sasuke smirked as he said this while holding up two pairs of handcuffs.

"No, last time they left marks!" Naruto hissed in a whine as he pushed Sasuke's hands away only to fail and have his right hand handcuffed.

"Well, if you'd behave I wouldn't have to." Sasuke said as he finally was able to grab the resistant left hand and place the hand cuff upon it. Taking the other end of the handcuffs he hooked them to the first pole he felt under the couch cushion.

"Come on, Sasuke, this isn't very nice." Naruto said trying to reason with the raven that was now full removing the blonde's dress then went to work on removing his own navy blue shirt.

"You know me, Naru-kun, I'm not nice." Sasuke said as he tossed his shirt and the dress with the orange bra in his favorite chair.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Naruto hissed as he started to kick his feet in resistance.

"Now, now, Naruto, you want the feet cuffed?" Sasuke said as he pushed the traitor legs to the couch.

"No, baka." Naruto hissed as he fought against his arm restraints and tried biting Sasuke.

"Nuh-uh uh. None of that now, savvy." Sasuke said as he moved back and removed Naruto's black slacks and his black high hills. "I think I'll keep the headband in." Sasuke teased as he climbed off the couch and started to remove his shorts while keeping eye contact with Naruto. Naruto chose then to finally keep quiet and let Sasuke have his wish before something else was added to the fiasco. After removing his boxer, he climbed back over Naruto with a predatory smirk.

"Now where was I…? Oh, yes, now I remember." His smirk grew as he seductively ran his finger tips over the hem of Naruto's orange panties.

"Tell me, Naruto…Are you going to behave or do you want to stay in those handcuffs?" Sasuke asked as he ran his fingers up to Naruto's pouting lips.

"I will not behave." Naruto said with a glare towards the raven haired teen.

"Fine, you can stay like that. It's just more fun for me…or you." Sasuke teased as he ran his hand down the blonde's chest until he reached the panties again.

"Bite me!" Naruto hissed but growled when Sasuke literally bit him.

"Don't tempt me, love." Sasuke said as he ran his hand over the visible bulge of Naruto's earning him a hitch of breath from the blonde. Naruto's face turned red as Sasuke slowly and seductively removed the orange panties with his teeth. He tossed them with the rest of the clothes once they were fully off.

"Ah, much better." Sasuke said before leaning down and taking Naruto into his mouth.

"Ah, Sasu-kun!" Naruto moaned against his will as he felt Sasuke work his tongue and month on his cock. He sucked hard as he pulled his head up and softly when he was going down on his lovely prize.

"Ah, Sasuke, please…Ha." Naruto panted while biting his bottom lip in pleasure. Sasuke smirked as he pulled his mouth away and replaced it with his hand.

"Please 'what', Naru-kun, please be more specific." Sasuke teased while the blonde lay under him moaning and withering.

"Please…Ah…Sasuke, just fuck me." Naruto panted as Sasuke sped up his hand that was upon his hardened cock.

"Since you put it that way." Sasuke said with a predatory smirk before he removed his hand and placed three fingers at Naruto's lips. Naruto willingly took the three digits into his mouth while keeping eye contact with Sasuke.

"Oh, how I love when you do that." Sasuke whispered in bliss as he watched the show of Naruto and his fingers.

"I think that's enough, love." Sasuke said gently before he removed his fingers and placed them at Naruto's entrance.

"Now remember to relax, hun." Sasuke warned as he pushed his middle finger in earning a hiss from the blonde.

"Ah, Sasuke." Naruto moaned as the discomfort turned into slight pleasure. He added a second finger when Naruto was relaxed all the way.

"Ah." Naruto said as he squeezed his eyes shut in slight pain.

"Relax, love." Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear before licking the outer shell of it. The blonde instantly shivered and relaxed as Sasuke had said. He soon felt the pleasure again and started to squirm.

"Sasu…Ah…Ha…Please, just fuck me…Ah…Forget…Ha…The last finger…Ngh…Just fuck me hard." Naruto panted as he tried his best to push back on the two fingers.

"It'll be my pleasure." Sasuke seductively said in Naruto's ear before removing his fingers kissing Naruto's forehead as he pulled back to look at the blue eyes he loved so much. He then placed his cock at Naruto's entrance.

"Well, then if I do this you must relax now." Sasuke warned the blonde teen, who nodded his head in understanding. He slowly pushed in until the head was at least in.

"Brace yourself, Naru-kun." Sasuke said before he slammed fully to the hilt into Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto nearly screamed as pain ripped up his spine and his face contorted in pain while tears ran down his face.

"I'm so sorry, love." Sasuke said he leaned down and kissed each of Naruto tear covered cheeks before licking away the tears.

"It's okay…Ngh…I should be accustomed to this by now." Naruto joked with a small laugh as he tried to even out his breath.

"Well, if you were, then it wouldn't be as much fun, huh?" Sasuke asked with a small laugh of his own earning him a growl and a glare.

"I would say bite me but you'd literally do that." Naruto ended with a hiss as Sasuke pulled out a little in warning. "Teme." Naruto hissed as fought against the cuffs again only to give up when he grew tired of it.

"You may be a ninja, love, but no ninja can break those handcuffs." Sasuke said with a laugh as ran his hands up until he was rubbing Naruto's thighs in an attempt to relax the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance before a moan ripped from his lips. Sasuke smirked evilly as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, earning a soft moan and glare from the blonde.

"Ah…Baka." Naruto panted as Sasuke picked up the speed.

"Keep calling me names." Sasuke warned the blonde with a smack the blonde's right thigh causing a yelp to rip from the bruised lips of the blonde.

"Or what, baka, you're going to keep smacking my thigh?" Naruto spit out at the raven whose smirk, if possible, grew bigger.

"No, I'll leave you handcuffed to the couch until next week, or I can get out the whip, your choice." Sasuke said in a smart alleck tone of voice as he slowed down his pace.

"Alright, sorry…Ngh…Please…Sasuke." Naruto begged as he stared at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes.

"Please what, love?" Sasuke teased as he watched Naruto squirm with annoyance.

"For kami sakes, Sasuke! Fuck me! Fuck me hard until I cum screaming your name! Damn it, just fuck me!" Naruto nearly yelled as he glared as the raven wishing he could pull the annoying man down for a kiss.

"Well, you should have said so in the first place." Sasuke said as he leaned down, capturing the bruised lips in a passionate kiss as he sped his thrusts up again. Muffled moans came from the blonde as Sasuke found his prostate spot while he had been running his hands up and down the blonde's chest seductively. Sasuke pulled back to let Naruto catch his breath and to attack his neck.

"Ngh…Sasuke…Harder." Naruto moaned as he tossed his head back in pleasure as Sasuke fulfilled his wish. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he tried his hardest to keep from screaming out in pure bliss.

"You look so damn hot when you do that." Sasuke teased when he had leaned up from Naruto's neck to watch the blonde's face with amusement.

"Ah…only for…Ngh…you." Naruto moaned out with a smile as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Neeee…Faster, Sasuke-kun." Naruto moaned as he dug he heels into Sasuke's back in passionate pleasure.

"Sasuke do what?" Sasuke asked in a warning tone as he started to slow his pace earning a whimper from the blonde.

"Sasuke, faster, _please_." Naruto begged the raven, who complied by speeding up.

"Oh, fuck! Yes!" Naruto moaned as he arched his back and clenched his hands plus his toes in pure pleasure.

"Naruto…Ha…if you behave, I'll…Ah…remove the cuffs…ngh…only if you promise though." Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed Naruto's right cheek then his left.

"I…Ah…promise…ngh…Please; take…Ha…them off." Naruto moaned as he tried to get more of Sasuke in him. Sasuke smiled as he grabbed the key off the table beside the couch just behind Naruto's head and unlocked both cuffs in a few seconds. Naruto instantly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as he threw his head back while a moaned ripped from his throat. He dug his nails into Sasuke's skin as another wave of pleasure racked his body.

"Ngh…Fuck!" Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke roughly slammed into Naruto for the nails. Sasuke removed his right hand from the spot on the couch and grabbed Naruto's forgot cock.

"Ah…Sasuke!" Naruto nearly screamed as he met Sasuke thrust for thrust and in rhythm of Sasuke's hand.

"More…Ah…Sasuke, please!" Naruto moaned loudly as he gripped Sasuke with his hands and legs tightly while closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip.

"It'll be a _pleasure_." Sasuke said softly as he continued his movements.

"Ah…Sasuke…I'm going to cum." Naruto said as he threw his head from side to side as he tightened his legs around Sasuke and started to dig deeper with his nails almost drawing blood.

"Then cum for me, Naru-kun." Sasuke commanded into Naruto's ear, complying with a rough thrust of his hips and a harsh pump of his hand.

"**Ah…Sasuke-kun, I love you!**" Naruto screamed out in pleasure as he came all over his and Sasuke's sweat covered stomachs and chests.

"Ngh…Naruto-kun, I love you too!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he himself came inside his blonde lover. Sasuke slowly removed himself from Naruto before flipping them over to let Naruto rest on him until they caught their breaths.

"You…ah…are definitely wearing that again." Sasuke said as he gained a little bit of his breath back.

"Not in public, I won't." Naruto somewhat agreed to the raven haired teen's statement.

"Fine by me." Sasuke said as he relaxed under the blonde.

"**LOOK AT MIE SEXI BOTEH!**" Was heard by both the teens causing their eyes to shoot open in surprise.

"Naruto, was that ju-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto before he could fully ask.

"Don't ask…just…don't…please, I'll explain in the morning." Naruto said before he slowly got up and made Sasuke get up.

"Let's go to bed." Naruto continued as he waited for Sasuke to get up.

"Yeah, we don't want to catch something." Sasuke agreed as he stood and they both walked back to their bedroom. Climbing under the covers, they both instantly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**-  
****Yaoi: Finally done! Oh, and sorry, I wanted to finish this the day before Valentine's Day so I would have a gift for you, Novus.**

Novus: it is okay; you got it finished at least.

Yaoi: PORN PIE! XD


	2. Lee

**Yaoi: Well, you all have been waiting so long for a chapter or another story connected to this one with all the other dares. I'm going to try my best to get all the other dares done for everyone, but once they're done, the story is over. Yes, It'll be Lee's dare first instead of Chouji's dare. Also, I fixed a few things in the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I no own! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.******

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy on boy…You have been WARNED…if you don't like it I suggest you stop reading now and if you're under age I can't be held responsible for you reading this!)**

Pairing: GaaLee

Gaara sat in his room when he heard a slight tapping noise at his window. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the window and was shocked to see a naked Lee in the tree by his window.

"Um, may I come in, please?" Lee asked in embarrassment as he looked down real quick and saw Kiba hidden watching to make sure he did his dare.

Gaara's face stayed the same blank as usual when he nodded his head since he couldn't find his voice and he moved out of the way so Lee could come in.

"Thank you!" Lee said in glee as he jumped in quickly and closed the window just leaving a crack so Kiba could here.

"Lee, where are your clothes?" Gaara asked as he secretly admired the body in front of him.

"I wanted to free the youth in me and my clothes were holding me back!" He said as flames burned in his eyes as he proudly said his lie.

"Then, why did you come here to me?" Gaara asked trying to hold back a smirk that formed as he saw Lee's face turn a hundred shades of red.

"G-Gaara, will….will…WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" Lee yelled in embarrassment as the red head stared at his naked body.

"Ah, so you come to ask me out while naked. That's normal for you or anyone else." Gaara said as he figured out what was going on with the usually cocky ninja.

"Y-Yes, I did and it really is normal for me." Lee lied even more earning a laugh from Gaara and Lee froze.

"Alright, who dared you, Lee?" Gaara said actually showing a little emotion as he tried to hide his laughter from his amusement.

"Nobody dared me!" Lee lied yet again and more laughter came from Gaara freaking out Lee.

"It's not smart to lie to me, Lee. But you know what?" Gaara paused giving time for Lee to sharpen up and listen.

"W-What?" Lee asked cautiously as he watched the red head and hoped he wasn't about to be killed as Gaara moved closer to him.

"If you really mean that you want me to go out with me, I will, Lee." Gaara said as he lifted Lee's face with his thumb and pointer finger and gave him a small peck on his lips. He stayed there and watched the fire in Lee's eyes burn fierce in his eyes.

"I do mean it, Gaara." Lee said as he placed a deep kiss onto Gaara's lips. The two felt sparks fly as their tongues met and that was all they needed.

Gaara took this chance to us his sand to sound proof his room and close the window so that the one outside couldn't even hear them anymore. He led Lee towards his bed then pushed him onto it while still kissing him.

"Gaara, your clothes are in my way." Lee stated as he tried to figure out how to get everything off Gaara, but he couldn't even get the gourd of his back.

"I'd say the same for you, but you're already naked." Gaara chuckled as he took his gourd off and it fell heavily to the floor followed by his shirt and pants. He stood in just his boxers for a while teasing Lee with his half naked body. Slowly he removed his boxers and his hard cock sprang free. This was his first time doing this so he wasn't sure what to do next so he just went with whatever he wanted to do. He took Lee into his hand and slowly stroked him while he went back to kissing him hard. The moans that came from Lee's throat almost made Gaara want to eat him up in pure lust. He stroked faster and experimented with different ways of pleasuring the other.

"Gaara, have you…ah…done…oh…this before?" Lee moaned out as their lips finally disconnected for air.

"No, I haven't." Gaara admitted as he placed a kiss on Lee's cheek then on his chest. He worked his kissed down until he was face level with his cock and with a small kiss to the tip of it he started to put it in his mouth. He started to suck and lick the cock up and down. He experimented with so many different ways of pleasuring the other that he was getting hang of what the other liked and didn't like.

"Gaara, please." Lee begged as he withered on Gaara's bed from all the pleasure. His hands clenching the bed hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"What is it, Lee?" Gaara asked teasingly as he pulled away and came up to Lee's face again to kiss him.

"Fuck me, Gaara." Lee growled as he released the bed and grabbed Gaara by the hair pulling him down for a deep kiss. Lee heard Gaara growl in the back on his throat and he knew he had drove Gaara wild with that one move.

"Suck me first." Gaara ordered as he stood up and Lee leaned forward to follow the command he was given.

"So full of youth, Gaara." Lee said before he took Gaara's cock deep into his mouth and deep throated him. Swallowing around Gaara as he was in his throat earned Lee a deep lustful growl from the one above. He felt himself being pulled away and forced to lie back on the bed. His cock becoming even harder as his dominate lover did as he wanted.

"Do you need to be prepared?" Gaara asked since he didn't really want to hurt Lee, but he really just wanted to enter him and do whatever he wanted too.

"No, I want it to hurt for I'm youthful and so I know I exist." Lee said as he let Gaara let loose on him. He felt Gaara's cock at his entrance and tried his best to relax. He felt like he was being ripped in two as Gaara entered him. He held back the yell, but couldn't hold the low whimpers back as he held onto Gaara tight. He only rested for a few seconds before he looked at Gaara with flames burning in his eyes as he nodded his head as a signal to go for it.

"You're mine now, Lee." Gaara growled as he pulled out and slammed back in real fast causing Lee to yell in pleasure and pain.

"All yours, Gaara!" He yelled as Gaara slammed into his body mercilessly causing a mix of pleasure and pain in Lee. Lee didn't mind though, he loved the pain with the pleasure and he knew Gaara loved to be sadistic. The perfect couple: A sadist and a Masochist in one bed.

"Good." Gaara growled like an animal almost as he moved around looking for the one spot that would drive his lover wild. He knew he found it when Lee's back arched and a loud moan erupted from those lips he so loved to kiss. He made sure to keep hitting that spot and took great pleasure in seeing lee squirm all over from the overload of pain and pleasure.

"Ah, Gaara! I'm….I'm going to cum!" Lee yelled in warning as he tried to match Gaara's thrusts with his own.

"Then cum, Lee." Gaara ordered lowly in Lee's ear as he felt his own release near.

**"Ah, yes, Gaara!" **Lee screamed in such abandonment as he came between Gaara and him.

"Ah, Lee." Gaara moaned as he slammed in hard and grabbed Lee tight burying his face into Lee's shoulder as he came hard into the body beneath him. He slowly regained his body's muscles as he pulled out and laid on the bed while pulling Lee to lie on top of him.

"Gaara?" Lee lowly called him as he almost lost his voice.

"Hmm?" Gaara asked as he took his soundproof sand walls down and put the sand back in his gourd.

"I love you, Gaara. I have since I first met you." Lee admitted as he laid contently on Gaara's chest.

"I love yo-"

"**LOOK AT MIE SEXI BOTEH!**" Was heard by both the teens causing Gaara to look at Lee in question.

"Another dare?" Gaara simply asked once he thought about it.

"Yep, another one." Lee sighed in sadness, because Chouji interrupted Gaara's confession.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted. Lee, I love you too." Gaara confessed as he ran his fingers through Lee's hair.

"Really?" Lee asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Really, really. Now let's try to get some rest, before round two." Gaara said slightly chuckling at the energy still left in the other.

"Can do!" Lee said full of spirit as he felt Gaara pull a thin cover over them both.

**Yaoi: Sorry if it isn't as good as my others. It's been a long time since I wrote/typed up a yaoi, so I did my best. Well, there's still two dares to go. I might get the second one done some day, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
